random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/The Rooms
Incase anyone is curious on what this is this is what's inside your room and who you share a room with on The Bunker. The Bedrooms ''Kh2cool's Room'' *''Romates:Crash Bandicoot, Ratchet, Clank, Patrick Starfish, Greg Heffley, Rowley Jefferson, Sora, Roxas, Riku and Ventus, Marty the Zebra, Alex the Lion, Sly Cooper and Daxter, Mario, Wario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. *Room is as large as CCs and Cream. *Everyone has they're own large King Sized bed with a build in vibration mode. *Everyone has they're own laptops. *A 12 Inch, 3D compatible Flat Screen TV with over 900 channels. *Nintendo NES Console with 4 Wirless Controllers. *Nintendo SNES Console with 4 Wirless Controllers *Nintendo 64 Console with 4 Wireless Controllers *Nintendo Gamecube Console with 4 Wireless Controllers and the gameboy player *Nintendo Wii Console with 4 Remotes and 4 Classic Controllers *Nintendo Wii U and 4 tablets and 4 Controllers *Sega Genesis/Mega Drive Console with Wireless Controllers *Sega Saturn Console with 4 Wireless Controllers *Sega Dreamcast Console with 4 Wireless Controllers *Playstation 1 with 4 Wireless Controllers *Playstation 2 With 4 Wireless Conrollers *Playstation 3 with 4 Controllers *Xbox with 4 Wireless Controllers *Xbox 360 with 4 Wireless Conrollers *Gameboy, Gameboy Color and Gameboy Advanced *Nintendo DS, DS Lite, DSI and DSIXL *Nintendo 3DS *PSP and PS Vita MarioPhineas76's Room *'Roomates: CCs, Monogram, Gaepora, TS, Red, Bob, Luigi, and Link. *Has a Wii, 3DS, N64, NES, SNES, Bed, bean bag, lava lamp, pool table, Flat screen TV with Blu-ray, sofa, Nintendo posters, alarm clock, Mario Kart Wii wall stickers, computer. AwesomeCartoonFan01's Room *Roommates: The Warners (Yakko, Wakko, and Dot), Bob, Pinkie Pie, The Powerpuff Girls (All in bunkbeds) *I have- **Nintendo consels **A 3D TV, with a 3D Bluray DVD player. **A LOTTA MOVIES AND VIDEO GAMES! **A secret entrance under the room where ACF (and her roomates) put all of their stuff in. CCs and Cream's Room * '''Roommates: Gaepora, Monogram, Tenzin, Doofenshmirtz, Bowser * The largest bedroom in the Bunker. He basically lives in the Master Bedroom. * Has: ** Largest window in the Bunker ** 4 king-sized beds ** two lofts at both ends of the room containing 1 California king-sized beds each ** desktop computer ** mini fridge ** mini microwave ** pantry ** a 3D Ultra HD TV (4320p) with adjustable 3D (no glasses required like the 3DS) ** an NES ** a SNES ** a N64 ** a GCN ** a Wii ** a Wii U ** a 1st generation PS3 (one that plays both PS1 and PS2 games) ** a VHS (yup :3) ** a radio + MP3 player ** a record player (:p) ** a secret entrance to MP's bedroom ** a secret vent hidden in CCs bed that leads to a beautiful viewing balcony that CCs uses as his "Thinking Place" ** a canvas desk for CCs and Cream ** a Master Bathroom *** a Master Bathhouse for Gaepora ** a mini laboratory and office space for both Doofenshmirtz and Monogram ** a meditation area for Adult Sang and Tenzin ** a war pipe to Princess Peach for Bowser ** pots for Link to break if he comes in ** a cupboard that Link can't look through without permission Turbo Furbo *Add your stuff Thepussinboots898's Room *Add your stuff Tornadospeed's Room *'Roomates:' Dimentio, Rosalina, Personality Cores, Chocolate Fish *Wii *Small Incinerator for Destorying XBoxes (>:P) *DS and 3DS Charging Station *Elevators to Various Essental Rooms *A Mini Fridge (for storing Pie and Chocolate Milk) *A Pantry *Desktop Computer *Two Backup Laptops *Flatscreen TV with DVR and DVD/Blu-Ray Player *King-Sized Bed *Toaster Oven (for Toast and Bagels) *Microwave (for Popcorn) *Beta Portal Device *Some Sciency Stuff *The Adventures of the Thin Green Man and His Friend Mr. Bleep Bloop (NOT A RADAR!) Mochlum's room *My roommates: Perry, Yoshi, Doof, Toon Link, Pinkie *A 3DTV with 3D Blu-Ray player *A Wii U, Gamecube, 64, SNES, NES, Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Sega Master System, and Sega Genisis. *A maze at the beginning, which is a special portal that can be used to portal to Mochlum's room. You may ask "Why would you need a portal to Moch's room?" Because Mochlum's room is very huge, and is secretly the Moon. The Moon was made as a space station and we used a super-memory modifier to modify everyone's memory in the world to remember the Moon. *An ocean for Toon Link, Yoshi's Island for Yoshi, Doof's lair for Doof and Perry, a pony party playground for Pinkie, and a man-cave-treehouse for Mochlum *A desk for the computer *Fridge and pantry with LOTS OF FOOD! WhatIam's room *Add your stuff Maxwellthescribblenaut *Add your stuff Moon snail's room Roomates: '''Flametail, mew, fafa, gorilla and Quagsire His room is next to Maxwell's and Favs3000's *A DSi *A fridge full of maruchan and frozen waddle dees *a computer *A wii *Snorlax voice-action toy *A bed *A jar of souls *The ''Buffy the vampire slayer ''full series pack *A secret hole to dream land Faves3000's room *Add your stuff Gray Pea Shooter's Room *A Microwave *Bunk Beds (Me and Pinkie) *Soda/Candy Stash *Secret TV and Computer and Gaming Systeam *A Crowbar *A Super Gravity Gun CompliensCreator00's stuff *Roomates: CCBro, Mr. Candy Cane, Gretchen, Crazy Dave, The Old Spice Guy, and Vegeta. (very few of us are alike but we still enjoy living in the same room) *Has: *Everything sciency. *A picture of Dr. Social Studies with darts in it. *An awesome grandfather clock. *Mr. Sir Super Cool Fancy Man Man *A wind generator *A breaking wind maker to power the wind generator *Moar rooms for all of us! SO WE ALL HAVE ROOMS! Nothing says you can't have rooms in your room. *A teleporter (only leads to Sweden. It's how I get enough food for the bunker! FROM THE SWEDISH CHEF!) *OLD SPICE AND OLD SCIENCE! (for old spice guy) *Trash Cans (for Crazy Dave) *Webster's Enourmous 5-foot tall Dictionary (for Gretchen) *A Cow (for CCBro) *A Christmas Tree with Humans on it (for Mr. Candy Cane) *Over 9000 other things (for Vegeta) Rawrlego's Room! *Roomamtes: Fluttershy, Affenpinscher, Rainbow Dash, Chuck the Chicken *Has a bunk-bed with: Fluttershy LiaFH *Roommates: Doof, Monogram (i could watch them talk all day...), that guy from that thing *Bunk guy: that guy from that thing *Has: wii, guitar hero III, computer, smartphone, ceiling fan, bed, more stuff UMG's Man Cave '''Roommates: Viridi, Pittoo, The Burger King 'Located: '''Somewhere by Faves's, MP's, ACF's, and Mochlum's '''Has: ' *S&K Punching Bag *My hot tub and 80" TV transported from my house *Death Red-Black Nintendo 4DS Bundled With Majora's Mask 4D * Refrigerator from the Future that spawns all the Dr. Pepper you can eat. * Movies that were never released: Drillbit Taylor 2, Mean Girls 3 with the actors from the 1st. * A Bazooka that has automatic homing * Ronald McDonald Punching Bag * A sofa made out of pie, if you eat it, it comes back! :D * More coming soon... Jondanger23's room Roommates:ness, jeff,poo Has a bunk bed with:Ness Has:wii,computer,wiiu,xbox,fridge,microwave,fishtank,oven,videogames,clayman model,pie figure Category:The Bunker Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Random Works! Category:Fluttershy is best pony Category:Fluttershy Category:Ponies Category:Some other 7th thing.